Casteliseaze's Hero
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Arthur has long-ago perished and his land has been in danger ever since. America gets the chance to fix things, with the aid of some time-travelling assistance. In an AU where the personifications are basically the spirit of the country's people.


Casteliseaze – 1

_WHEN THE SUN DESCENDS, ONE OF OTHER SOIL WILL TAKE UP THE KINGDOM'S ARMS AND FIGHT FOR MORE THAN JUST A SINGULAR PASSION_

_~Prophecy of nautal (A.A.)_

The feel of the soft white sheets underneath his bare chest was very comforting, but alas, it was time for Alfred Jones to awake. He couldn't remain in bed all day, much as he wanted to. He arose from his "nest" and stumbled a little, standing on his still sleepy legs. Alfred rubbed his face and head, looking around. "I should really clean up today" he noted to himself. He padded heavily into the bathroom across the hall and pressed the buttons on the wall to start up his shower.

He stripped his boxers off and put a testing hand underneath the water falling down. He waited for a bit, and then decided it was warm enough. He kept his head face down and stepped into the waterfall, the warm refreshing liquid falling onto his body and wrapping itself around him in a sweet embrace. He let the water run over him for a while, letting his heavy thoughts wash away with it, before actually beginning to rub himself down.

After he was dressed, Al went down stairs and picked up the black remote that lay on his coffee table. He tapped the power button and stepped into the kitchen, putting the remote on the side which he would probably regret later if he forgets where it is. The news flicked onto the screen and a presenter with a slightly saddened look began to speak. Alfred began to heat some coffee before looking across the room at the TV and feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

Next to the reporter's head there was an image of a burning fire and people running either away from it, or adding to it. Alfred sighed as he stared at the sad picture. The reporter read out, "England has done it again, with a fire attack on St. Paul's church that started last night. Sources aren't perfectly sure who exactly began the arsen but they are pretty sure it's just another act of it's pointless trouble-making, something we all know to become seemingly common recently. English fire departments and locals are all trying to help put the fire out but the constant and practically random attacks are really crippling it's society.

Alfred picked up the remote and pressed down hard on the power button this time. He poured himself a mug of coffee and took it into the living area. He took a seat on his couch and sighed heavily. He didn't want to hear more news of England's slow and probably enevitable fall. If it carried on like this, soon enough there would be no England at all. Alfred had done his best to give a cautious look to any countries who tried to use the situation to their advantage, but with it's spirit dead it was beginning to become like a virus. He could protect it from outside but he can't give much help if it's battling with itself. If Arthur was still here...

_If Arthur was still here_. It was a hurtful sentence just to think. Arthur had been gone for so long now, Alfred expected himself to be used to his absence, but he still missed him. He'd been best friends with the dude for centuries, before he dissolved. Now Alfred was pretty much all alone, apart from the other old Allies members. Not that he spoke to them much. He thought about how disgusted Arthur would be with his home and how it's people were treating each other. It made him feel even more sad when he saw stuff like this.

The telephone rang it's personalised jingle and Al knew straight away who was calling. He put his coffee down on the table and walked over to pick it up. "Hello?" Alfred asked, even though he knew who was on the other end. "Alfred, it's your boss" A man spoke into his ear. "Sup, Sir?" Al asked quite monotone. "Have you seen the news? Another English inter-attack" His boss informed. "A riot?" Alfred asked, walking back over to his seat. "No, just a random ploy" the boss said. Alfred rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe it's happening. Arthur wouldn't have let this happen, he raised his people better than that". The boss agreed and there was a slight pause. "Alfred..." he began, "We have a job for you that involves just that". Alfred was slightly confused "huh? What do you mean? What job?". "I'm about to fax you the details. Read it over and please get in contact with me when you can" The boss sighed before putting the phone down and leaving Alfred with the dialtone.

Alfred looked at the phone puzzled, before putting it down and then hearing the slight buzz of his fax machine printing the documents. He waited for it to finish, before picking them up and skim reading for the objective. Woah! What the...

"We have created a time device that will send you back in time to just before the royal invasion. As you know, Arthur's disappearance started when the true queen was removed from their throne and the faux king began steering England in the wrong direction. All the leaders that followed have brought England to it's knees and dissolved it's spirit, poor Arthur. You're job, should you accept it, is to go back and help the rebellion remove the faux king and hopefully fix the future in turn. We have taken a back seat long enough Mr Jones, something needs to be done about our poor gaurdian country. Please consider it..." Alfred read, about halfway down the first page. A time device?

He finished reading the papers sent to him and had a long ponder on the mission. If he could help England's fall, he would in a heart beat, but going back in time? This wasn't just some quick mission, this was very serious and a lengthy mission to furfil. But he couldn't leave Arthur's home to perish, not when he has a chance to save it. He was a hero! It was about time he lived up to the title.

Alfred took up the phone and slammed down the calls button, finding his boss' number and pressing the dial button to call him up. The boss answered and Alfred said firmly, "I accept the mission. I won't fail. I'm going to save Arthur... and I'm going to save England!".


End file.
